Crash
by fyreangel5
Summary: Once again this is another story from LITB. But instead of it starting off as who's at the door, this will start with Veronica getting into her car. After that, it will go to AU.
1. Veronica

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

So I've had an idea to write another story for a while now, and I've finally thought of one. This will most likely be a four part story. Each chapter is from a different character's point of view. So please enjoy part one.

Also, this story is different from anything I've ever written. (This isn't saying much, considering I've only written one story so far. Lol.) Anyway, I've had a great time writing this one. It just flowed. So I hope you enjoy!

_Italics are Veronica's thoughts._

* * *

"Dad, its Aaron Echolls. He did it. I have video of Lilly in his bed on the day she died, they were having an affair." _Oh so gross!_

"Where are you?" _Dad sounds worried._

"I'm just leaving the Kane's."

"No, you stay put. I'll be right there."

"No Dad, he's here. He's talking to the governor. Duncan's gonna keep an eye on him, I'll be home in…" I look at my watch "…ten minutes."

"All right, you come straight home, you don't stop for anything." _He really sounds scared. This is bad. If dad is scared, then I really have to watch my back._

"Okay."

I get in the car and start driving. Hoping to get to dad as soon as possible. _I can't believe what I just found out. Would Lily really do that to Logan? Maybe she had a reason. Though what reason could possibly be good enough to sleep with you're boyfriends father. Maybe..._

The phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. I pick up the phone and see that it's Duncan calling. Hopefully it's to tell me he's found Aaron.

"Hey."

"I can't find him." _Crap there goes that theory. He even sounds scared_. _That can't be a good sign._

"Did you ask around?" _He has to be there somewhere. He can't just disappear_.

"I've been asking everyone but no one knows where he is." _Ok maybe he can disappear. Wonder where he could have gone._

"Thanks, well…call me if you find him."

"Let me know when you get home, okay?" _Thank for being concerned Duncan_. _But I don't need concern. I need for Aaron to be found._

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up the phone and throw it into the seat next to me onto my bag. I look into my rear view mirror out of habit, and see eyes staring back at me. I jump and scream out loud. I fight to keep the car from swerving too much. I look back into the rearview mirror, and I see that it's Aaron in my backseat. He leans forward and tells me to keep driving. _As if I would stop. If I stop, who knows what he would do to me. No, if I keep driving, then there's a chance I could still get help. That's it, what if I call for help. Where is that cell phone?_ I think as I reach to the side searching for it. I recoil back when Aaron grabs for the bag and takes it away.

"Nuh, uh, uh, uh. Driving." _Again, why would I stop driving?_

Aaron rifles through the bag and finds the tapes. "Oh. I've been looking for these." _I bet you have. Isn't that why you killed Lily? _

Without fully thinking, I tug on my seatbelt to make sure it's locked. Then I floor the gas and tug on the steering wheel as hard as I can to the left, hoping to hit a tree. Instead, the car clips the tree and keeps going forward down an incline. I barely have time to brace myself when the car hits a rock and we flip over a few times. All I can hear is metal crunching. My right ankle gets caught between the brake and gas petal, and I feel it snap. I don't even know if I'm screaming. I'm pretty sure I am. I can hear Aaron hit the dashboard. Then glass explodes all around me, and I can feel it digging into the skin of my face and my arms. The car comes to a rest upside down.

Everything goes black.

* * *

RING RING RING

"Uhh." I try to open my eyes. There's something buzzing in my ear.

"Five more minutes." I mumble as I try to shut off my alarm clock.

Finally the noise stops.

_Ohh why does my head feel so heavy? Come on Veronica you can do it. All you have to do is open your eyes. Look around you and see where you are. Figure out what happened._

One eye opens a crack. _That's it Veronica you're doing it. Now the other eye. _The other eye opens as well. Though it doesn't really help because it's still dark out. But there is some light coming in through the window.

_Ok now why is there a window. What kind of window is it?_ I turn my head and try not to scream as the pain slams into me. I bring my hands up to my face and feel something gooey. I pull back my left hand, and bring my fingers close so I can see. I cringe as I recognize what it is.

_Blood. I must be bleeding. Quick find the cut and see if it's bad._ I run my fingers along my face and notice I have a cut along the left side of my face. _But there's still so much pressure in my face. I must be upside down. _I lift my head back and notice my hair standing up. Or is it falling down? _Yup, there's the roof. Wow that's a lot of glass. Don't want to hurt myself even more. Ok so I am in a car that's upside down. No wonder my head hurts so much. Need to unbuckle my seatbelt._ I look down at my seatbelt, and I try to unbuckle it. It's stuck. _Crap! I can't be stuck! I don't want to hang upside down! I could black out again. OMG AARON IS IN THE CAR WITH ME!_

I whip my head to the right, but have to wait for my eyes to adjust and the dizziness and pain to subside. _Oh god there he is! At least he's passed out. He's not going anywhere too soon. _He was on the floor, but I could see one side of his face was covered in blood. _He wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He won't wake up anytime soon. _That still doesn't stop me from fumbling with the seatbelt buckle. I remember I have a pocket knife in my bag. I look around and notice the bag is next to Aaron, but still on my side. I reach for it, but it's just out of reach.

I stretch out as far as I can, and with two fingers, I am able to reach the bag. I pull it enough so that I can grab it with my hand. I pull it up to me, and look for the pocket knife. I find it, and I'm able to cut the seatbelt off. I position myself so that I fall onto my shoulder/back.

"Oof!" _That's gonna hurt later. I feel the glass cutting into my back. Now where are the tapes, and where is my cell phone? _I get on my knees, and reach over Aaron to get the tapes. I'm able to grab the tapes, but I can't seem to find my cell phone. I finally spot it, but it's on the other side of Aaron's head. I go to reach it, but he lets out a groan. I pull back my arm and manage to hold in my whimper by biting my lip. He starts to stir as he starts to wake.

_Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Gotta get out. _I start chanting in my head as I turn back around and start to crawl through the window in the door. All of me but my right leg makes it out of the car before I feel a hand grab my ankle and start pulling me in.

"AHHHH!" I scream as my leg scrapes against the broken glass still in the door window. I kick my leg as hard as I can. Shaking it as much as I can, until I feel his hand loosen. I kick hard enough again, and I connect. _I hope it's with his face. _I pull my leg free, and crawl all the way out. I lift myself up and start to run, but my leg collapsed.

"OWW!" _Oh god I think my ankle's broken._ I look down, and there's blood everywhere on my leg. _Must be from the glass. _I lift myself up again, and look around for a piece of wood. I find it, and crawl over to it. I look over to the car, and I can see that Aaron is making his way out of the car.

"Oh god!" I spin back around and pick up the stick. I haul myself up, and try to move as fast as I can, using it as a walking stick. Trying to get as far away from him as I can. Trying to get away from Aaron.

* * *

(A/N: Pretty intense huh? Let me know if you like it. Or hate it. Feedback is always a good thing )


	2. Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

_This Story is from Logan's point of view. And the Italic's are Logan's thoughts._

(A/N: Let me know what you think. I really love this story, and I want everyone else to also. So onto the story!)

* * *

I take a sip from my flask as I balance on the edge of the bridge railing. _Hmm. I wonder how long of a fall it would be if I decided to jump over. Did my mom die on impact, or did she slowly drown?_

_Only one way to find out. _I pour some of my drink out of my flask, and watch in fascination as I see how long it would take for it to hit the water. _Hmm, way too long. I wonder how it would feel as you're body smacks against the cold water_.

RING RING RING

_Can't be anyone important. Or anyone I want to talk to. Especially if it's that bitch Veronica. _I smirk and take another sip from my flask. Just then the sounds of motorcycles could be heard. _Gee can't be too hard to figure out who that could be. I bet he's talked to Veronica, and he's come here to kick my ass._

I look over, and surprise, surprise, its Weevil and his gang. I smile knowing how easy that was to guess. _You don't have to be sober to figure that out._

Weevil takes off his helmet and smirks at me.

I laugh at him. _This is too easy. Good I could use this._ "Seriously, what do you-what do you think you can do to me, huh?" _Oops, I guess I'm drunker than I thought. Can't even talk right._

Weevil looks amused as he says, "I'll think of something."

I fully turn around while balancing on one leg, and I go into a 'Matrix' pose. I stick out my arms and beckon Weevil to bring it.

"Give me you're worst."

"Believe me. You can't handle what I can do to you." Weevil gets up off of his bike and walks closer to me.

"Let me guess. You talked to Ronnica didn't you? Told ya my dirty little secret huh?" _Haha I think I'm slurring my words. Ahh well, that will just make this funner._

"Ronnica? No, Ronnica didn't tell me nothing. She didn't need too. I heard it for myself. You thought you could get away with it didn't you? Well I've got news for you. You have me to deal with. I'll make you pay for what you did too Lily." Weevil grabs onto my shirt and pulls me down off of the ledge.

"You think I'm afraid of you? No way. I'm looking for a fight. This will be fun. Bring it Paco."

"It's a shame you're drunk. It won't be as much fun for me. But that won't stop me from what I plan on doing to you."

"Ooh...I'm soo scared." I shake a little to prove my point. Then I laugh.

Just then, sirens go off in the background. Weevil lets go of me, and I stumble a bit. A cop gets out of the car and walks over to us.

"What do we have here? What's going on fellas?"

"Nothing officer. I'm just helping my buddy here out." When Weevil said buddy, he whacked me on the back and I stumble forwards a bit. Couldn't help myself from laughing either.

"Well, well well. Looks like you get drunk everywhere you go. Don't you Logan?" _What the hell? How does this punk know me?_

"Do I know you?" I ask as I shield my eyes from the light of his car, hoping to see better. The cop walks all the way over, and says, "You should. Thanks to me, I didn't have you arrested for public drunkenness at that little dance at you're school." _Wait a minute. What school dance? What was the last dance I went to?_

I think he can see my confusion because he continues, "The one where I was Veronica's date. You're the one she dumped me for aren't you? Man, and I thought she had good taste. She really knows how to pick the winners out."

Recognition dawns on me. "So you're the cop dude she dated. Well you can have her back if you want her. But then again, she just might accuse you of murder. Hell, she's accused everyone else I know." I start to get mad. _At least with Duncan I could see why she would accuse him. He has mental problems. But me? I was Lily's boyfriend! I loved her. Why would I kill her?_

"Why would I want her? Now that she's dated a drunk, well let's just say that she's ruined now." Leo says with a teasing note in his voice. But by me being drunk, I take the banter as an insult. "You sumbitch you!" I yell as I run/stumble over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I think I catch him by surprise because he stumbles a bit, but quickly he manages to stay on his feet. I go to swing at him, but he grabs my arm. He grabs the other arm and brings them both behind my back. I think he's going to arrested me.

"You idiot! You must really be drunk. Why else would you attack an officer of the law? I was joking! You need to lighten up. If you weren't so drunk, I would arrest you. But it seems that you're not thinking straight now. So I'm going to let you off with a warning."

He lets go of me and gives me a soft push. I stumble a bit and land on Weevil. He pushes me off as he says, "Dude! NO! I don't swing that way! Get off."

Leo turns to his car where he can hear the radio going off. He walks over to his car to hear it better. After he listens to the radio, he comes back over to us. "Well I would love to keep this banter up, but it seems like our girl Veronica has gotten herself into some trouble. So I'm off to help." He turns around to leave.

"Wait. She's in trouble? I'm coming." Weevil says as he starts walking over to his bike and gets on. He starts to put on his helmet when the cop calls out. "No. You can't come. This is police business."

"You can't stop us from following you." I say as I walk over to my car and get in. _I may be mad at you Veronica, but that doesn't mean I won't help you if you're in trouble._

"Fine. Whatever. Just stay out of the way." Leo starts to head to his car, when he stops. He thinks about something for a second as I start my car. He turns around and faces me. "You need to move you're car off of the bridge, then you're getting into my car. You're drunk. I will not have you drinking underage, and then driving." Then he gets into his car and drives to the end of the bridge, and over to a patch of dirt road where I park my car. I get out and walk over to the cop car. Weevil turns off his motorcycle and walks over to the police car as well. "I'm coming too."

"Fine. Just get in the car. We need to go. Now." I get into the front seat. Before I can close the door, Weevil grabs onto it. "There's no way I'm driving in the back seat."

"Why not? Isn't that, like, your second home? You'll be comfy back there."

"Just get in the damn car or I leave you behind!" Leo yells at them.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for Veronica." Weevil says as he gets in the backseat.

Leo drives to where he can find Veronica. "So what happened? Why is she in trouble?" I can't help asking. _She can take care of herself. It would have to be something serious if she would need help._

"I didn't get to hear the whole thing, but it seems she called her father Keith, and told him that she knows who killed Lily. She was on her way home, but he hasn't heard from her since."

"As far as I know, the killer is in this car. You're sitting next to him." Weevil says from the backseat.

"I DID NOT KILL LILY! Would you give it a rest?"

"He's right. He's not the killer. The killer was at the Kane's house with Veronica, but they both seem to be missing. That is, until Veronica's car showed up."

I'm shocked. I mean, I knew I wasn't the killer, but too know that the killer was with her...well I don't want to think about that. "Is she ok? Is she hurt? Did you guys catch the bad guy? Who is the bad guy?"

"That's why we're going there. To see what happened and to catch the bad guy." He ignores the question about who the bad guy is.

I look out the window, and I see something out of the corner of my left eye. Thinking quickly, it looks like a deer. "LOOK OU..."

BAM

_Oh god I think we hit the deer!_

* * *

Klutz101: My first review! Thank you so much Lol. I'm so glad you love it. I will update once a week. Only because this is such a short series, I want to give everyone a chance to read it.

TinyBlondeOne: thank you! I'm glad you think it's a great beginning. I hope the parts get better and better

Erinna: Lol. I'm glad that it did come across intense. That's how I wanted it to be. I hope you like where I go with this story.

Twisted3ljw: Thanks buddy :) I'm happy this is coming for me easily as well :P I'm trying SO hard not to get side tracked! Lol it'll take a lot, but you know I will continue that story.

Eternalgorithm: WOOHOO! Lol I like that...Crazy Intense. Lmao and It's even better that you love it :D

Kiki-0400: I'm so glad I got you're attention. Lol It was worth it huh? Well of course it's going to be Logan's point of view next. (or should I say now.) Lol. Then after this it will be Keith's point of view. Don't worry I will keep updating.

Ksrli: Allright it's cool! Lmao. I'm glad you like it :)


	3. Keith

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

_This Chapter is in Keith Mar's point of view. And the Italic's are Keith's thoughts. _**The bold writing is the cop's radio that they carry on their shoulder.**

* * *

_Come on Veronica pick up the phone_. "This is Veronica. Leave a message."

_Crap! She's not picking up! That can't be a good sign. She always answers her phone. That means something happened. I swear to god, Aaron better not have found my daughter. Calm down Keith. Maybe it hasn't been 10 minutes yet. Maybe you're jumping to conclusions. There could be traffic. Or, she is at a party, maybe she can't get her car out. _

_Who are you kidding? If you weren't so worried, then why are you pacing?_ Great now I'm talking to myself.

Lianne comes into the room. She looks concerned. "Is everything okay, Keith?" _What am I supposed to say? Everything is not ok. Wait a minute. I'm a private investigator. My job is to track people down. There's a tracking device in Veronica's phone. That's it Keith, keep thinking. Just go out to the car and track her cell phone._

I know it's not true, but I tell Lianne that everything is fine, that I need to go solve a case. Said I would be back soon. _With my daughter back alive and well._

I get in the car and immediately turn on the tracking device, and let out a sigh of relief. _Well at least she's still in this town._ _That means nothing too bad could have happened. He hasn't kidnapped her yet. That is, if he is with her._

I drive by the Coronado Bridge and notice a yellow XTerra parked on the side of the bridge. _Doesn't Logan drive that kind of car? Is that him on the ledge of the bridge? No time to stop. I have to get to my little girl._ I turn on my cell phone and call the Sheriff's Department.

"Sheriff's Department. This is Leo speaking, how may I help you?" _He sounds bored._

"Leo. It's me, Keith Mars."

"Oh hey, Keith. What can I do for you today? Is it another mob bust? Drug dealers? Anything?" _Kids these days. Always so eager to see something dangerous happen._

"Not today, no. There's a Yellow XTerra parked on the Coronado Bridge. The owner is Logan Echolls, and he's standing on the ledge."

"The ledge? You mean to tell me that he's standing on the ledge of a bridge? Wait a minute. I know that name. Is he the son of Lynn Echolls?" _I shake my head. Not the brightest bulb tonight is he?_

"Yes that's right. Listen, I don't have time to talk about this. I'm on a case right now. I just need you to send someone out there to save him."

"Wait a minute. This isn't the kid Veronica dumped me for is it? Well I'll be damned. Looks like I have to save this kid twice now."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have time for this. Just get to him." I hang up the phone and look back down at the tracking device. _Looks like I'm close. But that's weird. The dot has stopped moving. God I hope she's ok. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my life. My reason for living._

Ten minutes later, I notice the dot is just to my left. I look to the left, but all that's there is the woods._ That means the car is in the woods. Why the hell would her car be in there? Something bad happened. I just know it did._

I notice there are skid marks. I stop the car. _The skid marks lead into the woods. Right to the dot that is Veronica. God damn, she got run off the road. Did Aaron run her off the road? That son of a bitch! I'll kill him if he did._

I get out of the car and follow the skid marks. I see a tree that looks like it was hit. I follow the clearing that the car made. I make it a little ways down the incline, and right away I notice a car that's flipped upside down.

_Oh god! That's Veronica's car. _I run/slide down the rest of the hill and over to the LeBaron. _Please be ok, Please be ok, Please be ok. I keep chanting in my head. _I make my way around to the driver's side, and immediately I notice glass and blood everywhere. _Oh god I think I'm going to be sick! _I kneel down in front of the door, and peer into the car. There's glass and blood all over the inside of the car as well. I notice Veronica's bag, and her cell phone.

_Remember Keith. It's a good thing she's not in the car. It means she's not as hurt as it seems. But then again, it could also mean Aaron got to my daughter. He may have gotten away with killing Lily, but there's no way in hell he'll get away with harming Veronica._

I get back up and notice there are foot marks and drops of blood in the dirt leading away from the crash. I pull out my cell phone and call the Sheriff's Department. This time instead of it being Leo, Sheriff Lamb answers. _Great, the last thing I wanted to do was talk to this asshole. I want to save my daughter, and I want to save her NOW!_

"Sheriff Lamb. Can I help you?" _Just the sound of his voice makes me want to hang up the phone. You're doing this to save Veronica. Remember that._

"Lamb. It's me, Keith Mars."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my mentor. How's the business coming? Still convinced Abel Koontz didn't kill Lily Kane?"

"I don't have time for this. My daughter Veronica is in trouble." _You jerk. You're the sheriff, you should be doing you're job. Not harassing people._

"Isn't she always in trouble? If it isn't accusing someone of raping her, then it's accusing someone of murder. Tell me something Keith, where does you're daughter get that from? Oh I know. It's from her father who accused Jake Kane of Murder. Between the two of you, I would think _everyone_ was accused of murdering Lily Kane. Oh wait, they were. So tell me Keith, what can I _possibly_ do for you?"

_You son of a bitch! If I could just reach through the phone and strangle you! _"Listen to me! Aaron Echolls killed Lily Kane. And now he's after my daughter. She's hurt and in trouble. I need you to send an ambulance, and the police department. And I need them NOW!"

"Aaron Echolls? That's funny. Wasn't it just today that Veronica accused Logan Echolls of the same murder? Do you two really have something against that family? Haven't they been through enough? What with the mother killing herself and all."

"You're not listening to me! My daughter is in the hands of a murderer, and you're here chatting with me. I thought you were the town sheriff? Isn't it the town's sheriff's job to go after murderers? That's how it was done back in my day. I don't like you. I never have. But right now all I care about is saving my daughter. You send me a god damn ambulance, and the police department, and I won't report you're ass for negligence to a case. You understand me now Lamb?"

Silence on his end of the phone. Finally he sighs. "Fine. Tell me where you are, and I'll send some people out to investigate. And I'll even send you an ambulance." _About time. Who knew that all it would take is to threaten someone._

After I tell Lamb where I am, I hang up the phone. I'm torn between following the tracks, and waiting for the police to show up. _They won't be here for at least ten minutes. I guess I can follow for a little bit, then head back and wait for the cops._

I draw my gun, and start following the tracks. After about Five minutes of following the tracks, I still don't see anyone or anything. So reluctantly, I turn back around and head towards the car. I get to the street just in time to see Sheriff Lamb arrive.

Lamb pulls the car over to the side and gets out. "Ok Keith, I'm here. Let's get this over with."

"Veronica's car is in the woods. These are her skid marks. That would mean that someone, meaning Aaron Echolls, was in the car with her. Something must have happened to make her swerve like that. Follow me to the car."

**Deputy Leo requesting assistance and an ambulance at Skiff Street. Vehicle number NPTNE2P has been hit. I repeat please send assistance and an ambulance to Skiff Street.**

_That was the radio. Isn't Leo supposed to be with Logan? How can he get hit? He's supposed to be helping Logan off the ledge of the bridge._

Sheriff Lamb responds to the radio. "Where are you Leo? What hit you? Who's hurt?"

**I was on my way to help with the Veronica Mars case. Responding for backup.** **Something ran out in front of my car. I couldn't stop in time before hitting it. It's a person sir. It's Veronica Mars, and she's hurt bad. Aaron Echolls is here too. He was following her out of the woods.** **He's hurt too, and I'm holding onto him for questioning.**

"Roger that Deputy. We'll be right there. Don't do anything else until then."

I don't wait for him to finish. I'm already in my car and heading towards Leo_. Please Veronica, please be alive. Deep breaths Keith. You don't want to do anything irrational to Aaron. You need him alive. _

* * *

(A/N: Once again, please let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcomed.)

Ksrli: Ok so maybe it's more like 5 days. Lol I want to draw it out, but even I can't wait that long! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Klutz101: Lol yes poor deer, but is it REALLY a deer? Lol. I'm glad I can make you happy with an update! Let me know what ya think about this chapter. P.S. Love ya 2 Muahz

Pojo: Thankg you! I try to keep writing good ones, and so far so good.

Twisted3ljw: Lol I aim to please :P Lmao please treat you're computer well. No throwing out of the window, that's just not nice……then again, maybe you should throw it out the window and get a new one. Lol you let me know what happens when you read this chapter.

Erinna: Not Bambi! Please don't let it be Bambi! Lol I would never have Bambi get hurt! Woohoo I'm glad it came across intense…that's how I want this story to be.

BettyPaige: Lol well if I let the deer be Aaron, that's not such an original idea. Lol I have better things planned. Lol though it would be a great moment!

Maigain: Awesomeness! Lol I've never had anyone call my stories rad! You rock my socks

Simply Lily: Lol wow you really hit close to home, though I won't tell you with what. You think outside the box well! Lol why would I throw rough diamonds at you, when I could keep them for myself! Thanks for loving…I hope you love it some more.


	4. Aaron

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

_This Story is from Aaron's point of view. And the Italic's are Aaron's thoughts. _

(A/N: Just to let everyone know, I have extended this to a Five Part Story.

Thank you so much to everyone that has read my story. And many more thanks to the people who have reviewed my story It means a lot to me. There's only one more part to this story, and then maybe I'll continue to write my other story Who Can You Count On. Anyways, please keep reading, and please keep reviewing. Hope you like the different approach I took with this story.)

* * *

"Would you please excuse me for a minute Governor?" I finally get the chance I need to sneak into Lily's room. I close the door softly behind me, and look around. I finally see what I need. I make my way up to the air vent, and I take the screw driver out of my pocket. I get one screw half way undone, when I hear a clattering noise from right outside the door.

_Crap! What are they doing outside the bedroom? Quick gotta hide in case someone decides to come in. How would I explain being in here? _I look around quickly for a place to hide, and I decide on the closet. I get into the closet, and as I'm about to close the door all the way, someone walks in. I leave the door open part way.

_What the hell? Is that someone from the wait staff? What the hell is she doing in this room? She doesn't belong here. And why did she just grab that chair and pull it over to the air vent? Wait a minute. That can't just be some random person. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it's Veronica Mars in a disguise. Clever girl._

All of a sudden the door bursts open and someone comes running in. He tackles her off the chair. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?"

"Duncan, Duncan, it's me." She whips off the wig.

"Veronica! What are you doing?" _So it is Veronica. Of course it is. It's thanks to her I knew to look in the air vent. Should have known she would come and try to take a look inside._

"I'm looking for something."

"No, come on let's see what you can find out. Really, I want you to. Find out everything. Uh, maybe I left a confession on my Etch-A-Sketch." It takes all my strength to hold in my laugh._ What is wrong with him? That's a great line though. His Etch-A-Scetch. Who would of thought of that?_

"Duncan, Duncan, calm down, okay. I don't think you killed Lilly, Duncan. I think Logan did." _Yea you little bitch. That's why the cops came to my house. Though I guess I should be thanking you. It led me here, and it lets me know that I'm still off the hook. Though the blame is closer to home then I would like it to be._

"No, no way." _Maybe he isn't so dumb after all._

"Let's see what's in there." _Looks like I get to see if the tapes are really in there. Hmm wonder what my son Logan would have to say to Lily after finding out she was cheating._

She returns to the vent and removes the grate. She reaches in.

"Well?"

"There's just these." Veronica holds up the tapes. _Lily, Lily, Lily. You really thought you were smarter then me. Well thanks to your friend Veronica, I now know where you hid the tapes. Now I just have to figure out how to get them back without them seeing what's on them._

"I've got a camera we can play 'em on." _Shit. There goes that idea. Now I have to figure out what to do now that they're both gonna watch the tapes. Well maybe Duncan won't be so hard. He seems like he's crazy. No one would believe him. Didn't he say to look in his room for the clues? Like he or everyone else thinks he killed his sister._

I wait until I know they're gone. I open the closet door, and I walk over to the air vent and stick my arm inside. _Just want to make sure that there's nothing else in there._

I feel something else all the way in the back, and I pull it out. _What's Lily doing hiding a note in here? _I open it, but it's just a note Logan wrote to Lily. I fold it back up and pause. _Didn't Veronica just say Logan wrote Lily a note that would prove he didn't kill her? This must be it._ I stick the note in my back pocket, and I walk over to the door and slowly open it. I peak my head out to make sure no one is watching. When the coast is clear, I walk out and over to the hallway that I hope leads to Duncan's room. I carefully listen at the door that I hope is his.

Then I hear Veronica say, "Oh my god."

"Mr. Echolls?" I jump back in surprise. _Do they know I'm listening? _I wait a few more seconds, but the door never opens. Then I hear Veronica say, "I know what happened. I know what happened."

As I listen to her tell the story, I can't help being amused. _She really is a smart one. She learned well from Keith. Unfortunately, she learned too much for her own good._

I focus back in time to hear Duncan say, "Could he really do it?"

"He's psychotic. I watched him beat a guy into a bloody mess and then ask Logan how his school day was. He beats Logan, you know?" _Now wait a minute. That's not fair. That asshole boyfriend deserved it. Beating up on my little girl. He got what he deserved. No one lays a hand on my baby girl._

"He's here. Now. He came to meet the governor." _And it's a good thing I came too. I would have never known this was going on. Now I can stop it._

"I have to get these tapes to my dad. Will you help me? You keep Aaron in your sight at all times until I call you." _That's my cue to leave. Maybe I should follow her in my car. Maybe run her off the road. But that won't work, I won't be able to make it to my car in time. _I think as I walk away and start to head outside. _But if I wait in Veronica's car, then I can get the tapes back. That's it._

I try to open Veronica's driver door, and I'm surprised to see that it opens. I crawl into the backseat, and hope I don't have to wait to long for her to get into her car.

Five minutes later, and the driver door opens. _Finally, my legs are starting to fall asleep._ She drives away.

A few minutes later I start to sit up, and her cell phone goes off. It surprises me, and I duck back down.

It's Duncan. Looks like he can't find me. _Ha, Ha I wonder why._

She hangs up the phone, and I hear her toss it into the passenger seat. Now's my chance to get up. I sit up, and I can see her look into the rearview mirror. She screams and swerves the car a bit before she straightens back out. I tell her to keep driving.

I reach over to her bag, and right away I find the tapes. "Oh. I've been looking for these." I put the tapes in my front right pocket of my jeans. Before I could do or say anything else, the car is violently thrown to the left. Before I have time to react, the car hits a tree and keeps going down an incline. I just have enough time to grab onto the seats to brace myself, when I feel the car flip over. All I can feel is pain as my body is thrown around on its own. Next thing I know, I see the dashboard just before everything goes black.

* * *

"Oohh!" My head hurts, and I hear crunching sounds. _What's going on? Where am I? Why does my head hurt? What is that awful noise?_

I lift my head up a bit, and I see Veronica crawling away. _Wait, where are you going? Don't leave! What's going on?_

I reach out and grab her leg. She screams and then starts shaking it. My grip starts to loosen, and the next thing I know, pain explodes in my face. "OWW!" I completely let go of her leg and bring my hands up to my nose. Blood is dripping everywhere. _That bitch! What did she do that for? That's it, she's going to pay for that._

I crawl out of the car, and stand up. Once I get my bearings, I look around and I notice we're in the woods. In the distance, I can see Veronica trying the escape. I start to run after her.

_I remember what happened now. That bitch ran the car off the road, and I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I am going to make her pay for everything that she has done. I figured that if Keith couldn't figure out who killed Lily, then there was no way in hell anyone would find out. Especially Veronica Mars. She _is_ a clever one._

As I get closer to her, I notice that she has a stick with her, and she's limping. Almost like she was dragging her leg. "Veronica! You think you can get away so easily? Think again. I'm gonna get you, and I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."

She looks behind herself at me, and she lets out a gasp. She tries to pick up the pace. This means I have to pick up the pace too. It hurts to move, but it seems it hurts just as much for her.

"Veronica!" I say teasingly. As if this is all just a game to me. It won't be once I get my hands on her.

I'm just about to tackle her to the ground, when she turns to the left and starts to make it up the hill. She struggles as she holds onto the walking stick for dear life. _Should have known she wouldn't make it so easy to get her. She really knows what she's doing._

I'm panting now as I try to keep up with her. It helps that I can hear her crying as she continues up the hill. I'm about to yell out to her again, but I see that she's reached a flat area. _She must have found the road. Good that will make it easier for me to follow her and catch her on a flat surface._

When I reach the top of the hill, I can see her run out into the middle of the road. I think she hears the car at the same time that I do. We both look to the right, and have enough time to register that it's a cop car before it rams into her.

* * *

Eternalgorithm: Lol well I don't want to give it away if you don't get it, but I suppose I'll be nice and tell you. Yea Leo hit Veronica with his car. It wasn't on purpose. Veronica ran out in front of the car. Hope that helps to clear up your confusion. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Erinna: Woohoo! Lol I don't think I've ever had anyone on the edge of there seat. That's awesomeness. Well If I had Aaron be hit head on, that would have been the safe way to do it. I wanted to take a chance. Hope it works out well.

Klutz101: Yes, yes, poor Veronica. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this part as well.

Simply Lily: Aww thank you! Lmao that would be so fkn hilarious if the guys were standing around a dead Veronica and saying Oops. I almost cried when I read what you ….but since this isn't a comedy but a drama, that won't happen. I would have totally done it though!Lol well it seems like I won't be hurting you with rough diamonds seeing how you were a lot closer to my thinking then anyone else was.

Ksrli: Yes it is a very different take on LITB. And that's exactly how I wanted it. I'm glad you like it .

Twisted3ljw: Lmao you are the greatest! That's why I love ya lots Muahz Well you know me, I always have to be difficult. I'm glad you approve of my Lamb...he was my favorite to write. Hehe Weevil was my favorite on my other story as well. OMG IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I ACTUALLY HAD SOMETHING GET BY MS. LAUREN! lmao nothing ever gets by you. You know everything! Lmao.


	5. The end

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

(A/N: So I did everyone a favor. I made this chapter EXTRA LONG! Woohoo! Lol, so anywhoo, this is the last part of my story. I know I'm sad too :( But I really had a great time writing this one. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I have :) This part is a little different from the others. I have it written in a few different peoples point of view. So please, let me know at the end what you thought of this part, and of what you thought of the whole thing. Loved it? Hate it? Let me know. And thanks to everyone who reviewed religiously :P you really put a smile on my face. P.S. This story reached over 5000 words! That's like an all time record for me. Lol. Anywho, I'll let you get right to the story.

Also, just incase people get confused, the first part is in Duncan's point of view, the 2nd part is in Leo's point of view, the 3rd part is Lianne's point of view, and the last part is Logan's point of view.)

* * *

(Duncan's POV) "Mr. Echolls?" I push the pause button on my remote, and can't help being shocked. _Mr. Echolls and my sister sleeping together? Jesus how long has that been going on? Did Veronica know? _I look over to her and notice her sit down on my bed in a state of shock. I sit down next to her. Her breathing is a little funny. As if she's starting to hyperventilate.

"I know what happened. I know what happened." As she tells me what she thinks happen, I can't help feeling that what she says makes sense. I mean when there is proof of it happening right in front of my face, well what could I think. _Of course my parents would think I did it. Just because they say I have epilepsy. They thought I had an episode, and tried to cover up my 'Murder'. Well why wouldn't they think I killed Lily? Veronica thought I was capable. Hell, I even started to think I did it. It's no wonder they would do what they did. Besides how do I even know that's what really happened? What Veronica is saying, might not even be the whole truth. She's only piecing things that she thinks happened together. Besides, I know Aaron is abusive, but too really kill someone? Could he really do it? How would you be able to hide something like that for so long?_

"Could he really do it?" I look over at Veronica as I voice what I had just been thinking. Hoping that what is happening isn't really happening.

"He's psychotic. I watched him beat a guy into a bloody mess and then ask Logan how his school day was. He beats Logan, you know?" I nod my head._ I wasn't sure she knew. It's not like everyone went around talking about it. Wait a minute. Aaron Echolls is here now! At my house! He's only right down the hall. This is_ not _good! _

"He's here. Now. He came to meet the governor." Veronica gets up and walks over to the TV. She takes the tapes out and turns to me.

"I have to get these tapes to my dad. Will you help me? You keep Aaron in your sight at all times until I call you."

"Yeah, of course." _I'd do anything to make sure you're safe. I hope she can make it out of the house without Aaron knowing what's going on. _As Veronica is about the leave the room, I can't help calling out to her. What I wanted to say was be careful. _Don't lie to yourself. What you really_ _wanted to say was 'I love you'. But you chickened out because she's with Logan now._ She turns back around to face me. So I tell her what is appropriate.

"Be careful, okay."

Veronica walks back over to me, and tells me that her father had a paternity test taken. And then she smiles. _That has to be a good sign if she's smiling. Unless she really wants to be my sister. _But instead she tells me that she is in fact NOT my sister.

_Wait! What? She's not my sister?_ I can't help it. I do a double take. Almost as if I wasn't sure I heard right. She looks at me, like she wanted to say something else, but instead she turns around and walks away.

_So all this time she really wasn't my sister? That means mom lied to me! Or does she really think that Veronica could be dad's kid? This is so confusing._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _That's not important right now. What is important is keeping an eye on Aaron. Make sure Veronica can make it to her father safely._

I walk out of my room and into the party. I look around for a few minutes, but I have no luck finding him. I spot my dad talking to some people, and I make my way over to them. I excuse myself for interrupting there conversation, and ask if he's seen Mr. Echolls. He gives me a weird look. "Why do you need to know that?" I tell him it's because I want to ask him a question about Logan. Dad shrugs his shoulders and tells me he hasn't seen him in a while.

Giving up, I walk outside over to the parking attendant. "Excuse me, but did a Mr. Echolls leave this party? Is his car gone?" The guy looks at his list and tells me that his car is still here in the lot. I thank him and walk back into the house. I look around one more time and ask random people if they've seen him. The answer is always the same. No one's seen him for at least 20 minutes. So I walk into a quiet hallway and call Veronica.

"Hey." _She sounds normal. Nothing has happened to her then. Good. Maybe that means Mr. Echolls isn't with her. He could be anywhere. But his car is here, so maybe I just keep missing him._

"I can't find him." _Oops I sound nervous. _That's because I am. _How can you just disappear from a party? I don't think it's possible._

"Did you ask around?" I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it. _What does she think that I'm some kind of idiot? Of course I asked around. What does she think I've been doing? _I put the phone back up to my ear.

"I've been asking everyone but no one knows where he is." _That's because he's not here. But why would he leave his car? Maybe he had Logan pick him up. Maybe he's to drunk to drive home._

"Thanks, well…call me if you find him." _Great. Now she sounds nervous. Just get home safe Veronica._

"Let me know when you get home, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

After I hang up the phone, I look around the party some more. After a half hour of looking, there's still no luck. I'm on the verge of punching the wall. It's been an hour, and so far there's still no sign of Mr. Echolls. And Veronica was supposed to call me when she got home. _I hope nothing happened to her. I'm sure she's with her father, that she's just too busy to call me. _Finally deciding that I can't take it anymore, I pull out my cell phone again. I'm just about to dial Veronica's number, when my cell phone starts ringing. I see that it's Logan. I'm surprised at this. I was really hoping it would be Veronica. "What?" _What can I say? I'm in a bad mood. You would be too after spending an hour trying to find someone who _obviously_ isn't here._

"Duncan. Hey." I can barely hear him over the commotion in the background on his end.

"What's up? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. It's Veronica." _Veronica's in the hospital? Holy shit! Aaron WAS with her this whole time! Dammit I should have known! I've been thinking it ALL night, and I did nothing about it! I should have gotten into my car and followed her. This is all my fault!_

"Dammit, its Aaron isn't it? He was with her the whole time! I can't believe I knew this, and I did nothing about it! What was I thinking?" I can't help it. I start to ramble. "Wait a minute. Veronica's in the hospital? Is she ok? What happened? What did Mr. Echolls do to her? I'll kill him!"

"You're going to have to wait you're turn. I don't know what you know, but Veronica figured out who killed Lily. And he made sure she wouldn't tell anyone. I was just calling to let you know that she's in the hospital, and you should come down."

"I'll be right there." I'm about to hang up, but I change my mind. "Thanks Logan. For calling me. And for being there for her when I couldn't be."

Logan's quiet for a minute. All I can hear is the commotion in the background of the cell phone and the party. Finally he answers. "What are friends for." And with that said he hung up. I put the cell phone back in my pocket, and I run out into the party trying not to run into anyone. When I finally find dad, I grab his arm and start dragging him.

"Duncan, what..." He starts to say angrily, but I interrupt him. "There's no time to explain dad, but it's Veronica Mars. She's in the hospital. She's in the hospital because Aaron Echolls put her there." I walk up to the parking attendant, and tell him to get my father's car. As he's getting the car, I turn to dad and tell him something I know he won't want to hear or believe. "Veronica found out. No, we found out that Mr. Echolls killed Lily."

Dad looks shocked. "HE WHAT?"

I nod my head. "They were sleeping together. Mr. Echolls was tape recording them together in bed, and Lily found out. She stole the tapes and hid them. Mr. Echolls found out, and killed her." The parking attendant drove up with the car. Without saying a word, dad walks over to the driver's side, and takes the keys from the guy. We get in the car and drive silently to the hospital.

* * *

(Leo's POV) "Ring." _Come on I know you can do it._ I lean forward in my chair and stare intently at the phone. "Come on Ring!" _You know you want too. Come on baby just ring. _I start petting the phone. "Nice phone. Good phone. Now Ring!" I open my hands and shake my arms. Nothing happens. _Great. Why does The Force work for Luke Skywalker, but it wont work for me? _I give up on the phone and lean back in my chair.

"I. Am. So. Bored!" I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling as I swirl in my chair. I have been down here at the office for an hour, and Nothing! Not a damn thing. No one is here, and the damn phone won't ring. _There has to be _some _kind of crime going on out there! _

I stop spinning the chair, and let the dizziness pass. I roll up to my desk and grab two pencils. _Well then maybe I can just make some music._ I start drumming with the pencils and shaking my head up and down.

"My name is Leo. I'm here at the office.

There's nobody outside. And I'm bored out my mind.

Yea my name is Leo. And I suck at rhyming.

But that's ok. Not all songs rhyme.

There's no crime today. What can I say?

Hey! I just made a rhyme. Maybe it ain't so hard after all.

_Great! Just as I start getting into it, my pencil snaps. Guess I'll just have to think of something else. _I take the pencil that isn't broken, and I stick out my lips and balance the pencil between my upper lip and nose. I start to sway my head back and forth to see if it would drop. _All right! So far so good. You can do it Leo. See how long you can balance it. Crap it just fell. Hmm what else can I do?_

I take a pen I have on my desk, and pick up the pencil. Then I make the two dance. Like there kicking there legs. But after a while, that gets boring as well. I smack my head down on the table a few times. _Why is nothing happening! Where the hell is everyone?_

RING RING RING

"Oh shit!" I yell as I jump back. I jumped so hard that my chair tripped and I fell backwards. I jump up and pick up the phone, but I picked it up too hard, and had a juggling act going on before I drop it onto the desk. I pick it up and say, "Sheriff's Department. This is Leo speaking, how may I help you?" _Whoa there tiger, don't want to scare them away!_

"Yes, hi. May I ask whom I'm speaking too?" _Don't roll your eyes, it's not nice. Besides they can't see you doing it._

"This is Leo. What's the emergency?"

"Hello Lea, this is Mrs. Crawford calling. I have a question for you, Lea." I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it. _Ok I know you sound old, but still. She must be hard of hearing. Figures. _I put the phone back up to my ear.

My name is LEO! L-E-O! What can I do for you ma'am?"

"Oh I'm sorry, sir. My ears aren't what they used to be." _well duh. That wasn't hard to figure out._

"That's ok, ma'am. What's the emergency?" _PLEASE let it be something good._

"I was just wondering if you like apple pie." Silence. _She's not serious is she? What kind of emergency is that? _"Excuse me? Apple pie?"

"Yes dear, apple pie. I just baked some fresh, and I was wondering if you would like some." _She _is _serious. _Mmm apple pie._ No! You're on the job. You can't just leave and get some. No matter how bored or hungry you may be. _

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if it's not an emergency, I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm the only one here, and I can't leave to go on a joy ride for some pie. Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I can't. You have a nice night, ma'am." And I hang up the phone. _I can't believe this is happening to me._

RING RING RING

_Great don't tell me she's calling back. I don't need this. _"Sheriff's Department. This is Leo speaking, how may I help you?" _I say in my bored tone._

"Leo. It's me, Keith Mars." I sit up straight in my chair. _Woohoo, Keith _always _has something exciting happening. Wonder what it is this time. _

"Oh hey, Keith. What can I do for you today? Is it another mob bust? Drug dealers? Anything?" _Don't sound too eager there. This is crime. Crime is serious. _

"Not today, no. There's a Yellow XTerra parked on the Coronado Bridge. The owner is Logan Echolls, and he's standing on the ledge." This time I can't help it. I roll my eyes. _That's it? Come on Keith, you can do better than that! _When I answer him, I can't help it. I repeat what he said. I just can't believe this is his big crime. Then it dawns on me.

"Wait a minute. This isn't the kid Veronica dumped me for is it?" _That just figures. Why do I have to be the one who keeps saving his drunken ass?_

I hang up the phone and look up to the ceiling. _Thank you god! _I think sarcastically. _But what did I do to deserve this? _I get back on the phone and call Sheriff Lamb. I tell him that I have a case to go to, and he tells me he'll be there in a few minutes. When he shows up, I get in my car and drive to the Coronado Bridge.

I see a yellow XTerra and some motorcycles are just parked on the bridge. So I turn on my sirens and pull up to them.

When I get out of the car and walk over to them, I notice one of them is the one Veronica had me save at that dance, and the other one is the one found with that girly pen. Veronica is also fond of him. _What does she see in these people?_

"What do we have here? What's going on fellas?" _What the hell I'm bored. Might as well have some fun while I'm at it. He's obviously drunk._ I think Logan is a little too drunk, because he gets mad and attacks me. _Oops. Guess I wasn't so funny._ But he's so drunk, that he just ends up wrapping his arms around me. I respond by putting both his arms behind his back.

"You idiot! You must really be drunk. Why else would you attack an officer of the law? I was joking! You need to lighten up. If you weren't so drunk, I would arrest you. But it seems that you're not thinking straight now. So I'm going to let you off with a warning."

Just then the radio in the car goes off. I walk over there to listen, and I'm surprised by what I hear. Veronica Mars in trouble. _Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Trouble seems to follow her where ever she goes. But first I have to end this mess._

I walk back over to the guys and tell them that Veronica's in trouble. _But of course they want to follow me. _I tell them to stay out of it. That it's a police matter. They don't listen. They tell me they would just follow me. What can I say, I can't stop them.

"Fine. Whatever. Just stay out of the way." I start to walk back to my car, but I change my mind. I tell Logan that I don't want him driving drunk. So I tell him to put his car on the side of the road and to get into my car. When we pull over to the side of the road, Weevil insists that he's coming too. They start to banter. I get mad and tell them I don't have time for this. "Just get in the damn car or I leave you behind!"

As I'm driving to the address where Veronica is, Logan asks me what happened to Veronica. He sounds desperate, and I feel bad. So I tell him. "I didn't get to hear the whole thing, but it seems she called her father Keith, and told him that she knows who killed Lily. She was on her way home, but he hasn't heard from her since."

So of course Logan and Weevil start going on and on about Logan being the killer. Which is just ridiculous to me. Logan asks me who the killer is. I told him that's why we're going there.

All of a sudden something white and blurry comes running out in front of me. I slam on the brakes just as Logan says, "LOOK OU..." But it's too late. I end up hitting it.

My body's propelled forward, until the airbag comes out. It forces me back into my seat. I get out of my car because I'm choking on the dust from the airbag. I lean over and start coughing. When I stop coughing, I turn around and look at the car. Something's in the window. I walk around to the front, and I see legs on the hood of the car. _Oh god I think I hit a person! _I run over to the passenger side door, and I throw it open. There's glass everywhere. The rest of the person is lying on Logan. I open the back door, and Weevil comes out. I pull Logan out of the car, and tell Weevil to go in front. I have him lift the person into the car, and then I lay that person down on the side of the road. I roll the person onto there front, and I gasp in surprise. _Oh my god it's Veronica!_

Meanwhile Weevil comes over with someone. I look up, and I notice that it's Aaron Echolls. Weevil is holding him like I was holding Logan. With his arms behind his back. Aaron looks confused, and Weevil looks pissed.

"Dad?" I look over and notice Logan sitting up and staring at his father. Logan has some blood on him, but I think he's going to be ok.

"Son? What's going on?" Aaron still looks confused. He's also bleeding. I'm just confused.

"Why were you and Veronica in the woods?" I can't help asking Aaron.

Aaron looks at me as if he's noticing me for the first time. "Officer. Thank god you're here. I need you're help."

I walk over to the car and pick up the radio. **Deputy Leo requesting assistance and an ambulance at Skiff Street. Vehicle number NPTNE2P has been hit. I repeat please send assistance and an ambulance to Skiff Street.**

Sheriff Lamb comes back with a reply. "Where are you Leo? What hit you? Who's hurt?"

**I was on my way to help with the Veronica Mars case. Responding for backup.** **Something ran out in front of my car. I couldn't stop in time before hitting it. It's a person sir. It's Veronica Mars, and she's hurt bad. Aaron Echolls is here too. He was following her out of the woods.** **He's hurt too, and I'm holding onto him for questioning.**

"Roger that Deputy. We'll be right there. Don't do anything else until then."

I get out of the car and walk over to Aaron. I pull out my hand cuffs and put them on Aaron. "What is this? Am I under arrest? I didn't do anything! You can't do this to me! I'm Aaron Echolls!"

"That's nice. Why don't you shut up and sit over there until back-up comes."

I walk over to Veronica to try to assess the damage. It's hard to with all the blood. "Oh god Veronica! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! You came out of nowhere! What were you doing in the woods with Aaron?"

She's unconscious and shivering. So I take my jacket off and cover her with it. Logan has her head in his lap, and he's stroking her hair back and whispering to her. _Guess he really does love her._

Five minutes later, and Keith Mars comes speeding over. He jumps out of his running car and runs over to Logan and Veronica. He lifts Veronica up into a sitting position, and cradles her. "Can you hear me baby? I'm so sorry! I should have figured out who the killer was sooner! If I did, you wouldn't be laying here like this! I failed you! None of this would have happened if I had just done my job the right way. I was so wrapped up at getting back at you're mother for cheating on me with Jake Kane, that I actually blamed him for murder! What was I thinking?"

I look up as I hear the ambulance and police show up. Sheriff Lamb gets out of his car and runs over. The paramedics wheel the gurney over to Veronica and pushes everyone aside so they can work on her with some room.

"What happened Deputy? Have you talked to Aaron yet?"

"No sir I was waiting for back-up. I was more concerned about Veronica, sir." Sheriff Lamb gives me a dirty look. "You should be doing you're job is what should happen. Now come with me so we can question Aaron. And why are these kids here? Where did they come from? Did you bring them with you?" I try my hardest to bite back my retort. _He's you're boss. No need for getting fired for slugging you're boss in the face. Remember, you actually like you're job. Don't ruin it. _

We walk over to Aaron and start questioning him. He won't talk. All he says is that he wants his lawyer. Instead we have him, Logan and Veronica taken to the hospital to be checked on, and we have Keith call Cliff. _This is going to be a LONG night!_

* * *

(Lianne's POV) "Is everything okay, Keith?" I can't help asking. I've never seen him this upset before.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be back soon." He grabs his coat and walks out the door. _Great there he goes. Out on another case I would guess. Wonder what it could be this time. And where is Veronica? I wanted to spend some mother and daughter time together. Oh well. Looks like I have nothing better to do then drink my 'water'. Wonder what Jake is doing._

I pick up the phone and call Jake Kane. The voice machine picks up, so I hang up the phone and frown. _Figures. He's probably out impressing everyone. Now what am I supposed to do? This town is so boring. _I sigh. _Guess all I can do is watch TV. _

As I walk by Keith's briefcase, I pause. _Hmm, wonder what he's got in there. I'm bored, maybe I can read some interesting cases. That should keep me busy for a while. _As soon as I open the briefcase and pull the papers out, I gasp. _Fifty Thousand Dollars! Holy crap! Wait a minute, this check says it's made out from Celeste Kane. What would she be doing paying Keith that kind of money? What is going on here? They don't even like each other!_

I look at the rest of the papers, but nothing holds my interest. So I put them back into the briefcase, and walk over to the fridge. I pull out a pint of Ben n Jerry's ice cream, grab some tissues and I settle onto the couch to watch a chic flick.

Just as the movie finishes and I'm wiping the tears from my eyes, the phone rings. I reach over and answer it.

"Hello, Mars residence." I say as I'm still sniffling.

"Lianne? It's me Keith. Are you crying?" _He sounds upset. Wonder why._

"I'm fine. What's going on? When are you coming home?"

"I'm down at the hospital. It's Veronica. She's hurt bad. You need to get down here."

"Oh my god, my baby!" I cover my mouth with my hand. "What happened? Is she ok? Oh god!"

"I don't know. She's in surgery right now. We won't know anything until she comes out of surgery."

"I'll be right there!" I hang up the phone and throw it aside. I scramble up off the couch and turn off the TV. I run into the bedroom and get ready. I run out to the car and drive over to the hospital like a mad woman possessed.

I find a parking space, and run into the hospital. I see the desk where someone was sitting at and run over to her. "WHERE'SMYBABY!" I scream as I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down lady. That's it take deep breaths. Now repeat what you just said." _She must be used to this._

"Where's my baby! Veronica Mars." This time I'm able to say it calmer. _Hurry up lady!_

She's in the ER. You go down to the end of the hall. Get on the elevator and go to the third floor. There's a waiting area up there you can wait in."

"Thanks!" I manage to get out as I run down the hallway to the elevator. _Hurry up you stupid elevator! I don't have time to wait!_ Finally the elevator dings and the doors open. I get on and stab at the close door button until they finally close and I'm being lifted upward. Finally, the doors open again on the third floor, and I run forward. I stop just in time not to slam into Keith.

"Whoa there. Slow down, Lianne." Keith wraps his arms around me, and I start bawling.

"Oh god my baby!" Keith just rubs my back as he tries to soothe me with comforting words. It must work because I calm down. I pull back and wipe the tears off my face. "Now what?"

"Everyone is in the waiting room." He leads me into a room. I notice that there are already a few people there. Logan and some Puerto Rican kid are there. Weevil I think. They stand up when they see me. "Logan. I'm so glad you're here. What's going on?" I ask as he walks over to me and gives me a hug. I notice his eyes are blood shot as well. "That's a long story Mrs. Mars. No offense, but I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Oh. Yes. I moved back home. Veronica...persuaded me too." I look up at Keith. "Well I guess I have a long time to wait. Why don't you fill me in on the story?"

Keith clears his throat. "Maybe we should wait for everyone to show up. That way we won't have to repeat ourselves."

So I sit down in a chair. "Who else are we waiting for?"

Well I suppose we should wait for the Kane's and the Fennels." I nod my head like I know why we have to wait for them.

A few more minutes later, and Duncan and to my surprise, Jake Kane come into the waiting room. I stand up in surprise. Especially when Keith extends his hand out to Jake and shakes his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Jake surprises me even more by saying, "Where is he? Where's the bastard who killed my daughter!"

Just then Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Leo walk into the room. Deputy Leo has an ace bandage around his wrist. _Wonder what happened to him? In fact, I don't know _anything _that happened tonight. Why am I always the last one to know?_

I stand up. "Excuse me, but would _someone_ please tell what what's going on? I don't know anything that's happened tonight. What happened to my daughter? And why is Jake asking where the bastard who killed his daughter is? I thought Abel Koontz was the killer?"

"This should be a long night." Sheriff Lamb says. "Where have you been lady? Thanks to you're husband and daughter, we now know that Abel Koontz didn't kill Lily Kane. Aaron Echolls killed her. He almost got to you're daughter. Well he would have if it wasn't for the Deputy over here running her over."

"Thank you Lamb, but I think we can take it from here." Keith walks over to me and tells me the whole story. When he finishes, my head is spinning. _Good thing I'm sitting down. _I look around the room and see just how many people have been affected by one crime. Logan's father is a murderer, Jake and Duncan lost a member of there family, and Veronica lost her best friend and almost got killed herself looking for the killer.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Mars family." The doctor said as he walked in. I look up at the clock and notice that 3 hours have gone by. _That's it? Man I would have guessed that we were in another life time. _I stand up just as Keith stands up as well.

"That would be us, Doctor. How is she doing?" Keith asks.

"Is it ok if I tell everyone?" The doctor asks as he looks back and forth between us. "Yes you can tell everyone. We all care about Veronica."

"Very well. Veronica is out of surgery, and she's stable. The worst part is over. She just needs to wake up. She has a lot of broken bones and bruises. She also lost a lot of blood. We were able to replace the blood, and cast what was broken. I suggest that everyone go home and get some rest. She won't be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

(Logan's POV) Three days later, and Veronica finally opened her eyes. I was right there beside her holding her hand. Lianne was holding her other hand. When Veronica opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings, she squeezes my hand. "Logan?" I nod my head yes. She looks to her other side and says, "Mom?" Lianne cries as she says, "That's right baby we're all here for you." She looks around and notices that Keith, Duncan and Jake, Wallace and his mom, Weevil, Deputy Leo and Cliff were here as well. She looks at me and says in her raspy voice, "Water!" I laugh because she sounds so cute even when she has a rough voice. Keith gets her a glass of water. She chugs it, and puts the empty cup on the table on the side of her. She looks around again and said, "Ok, who died?"

We all start laughing. _Leave_ _it to Veronica to break the ice_. Deputy Leo speaks. "What do you remember?" Veronica scrunches up her nose and tilts her head to the side. _God I love her._ Finally she answers. "I remember being with Duncan in his room. We just watched the tapes of Aaron and Lily in bed together. Then I was in my car driving to see dad, but Aaron was in my backseat. I panicked and ran the car off the road. I was hoping to hit a tree, but we missed. I was unconscious until I woke up, and Aaron chased me through the woods. That's all I remember. What happened after that?" She looks around expectantly. She gives me the sorry eyes, and I just melt. I smile back trying to let her know what everything is going to be ok now.

Deputy Leo takes over in the explanation. He finishes by saying that Aaron admitted to killing Lily, and that his trial is next month. Meanwhile he's spending his time in jail. Lily can now rest in peace.

* * *

eternalgorithm: Aww well I hope you still like Leo after this. He was never meant to be a bad guy.

Sara: Yes Aaron is VERY SPOOKY! Lol. I didn't think he killed Lily either, but he is an actor….

BlondeNancyDrew: Aww thank you! I'm glad you like the major part of my story. I wanted all the chapters to coincide. Hope you like this ending chapter as well.

Klutz101: Lol well I'm glad I can prove why no one likes Aaron! Lol yea he could have helped her up, but that would be too nice.

Cassidy: Lol. Well I hope you are proud to learn that I did not kill Veronica. Lol I wanted something different, but I'm not cold blooded.

Twisted3ljw: Aww you spoil me 2 much! Hope you like my ender. I made it EXTRA EXTRA LONG! Lmao. Love ya buddy!

SimplyLily: Lmao can I just say that you are my new all time favorite person! Lol our thinking Is so alike, it's scary. Lol I was afraid you were gonna give my story away. Lmao you are so funny, that I can see myself writing something just by the comments you left! I'm glad you loved my chapter. Lol it was a lot of fun writing from Aaron's point of view. No one had done that have they? I can totally see him admiring Veronica for figuring it out when no one else could. Hope you like my finale.

Erinna: Lol yes Aaron is Evil! Hope you like the way I wrapped this story up.


End file.
